


Art inspired by The Swan (chapter 9)

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, old stones and moon light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by The Swan (chapter 9)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832329) by [waitfornight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfornight/pseuds/waitfornight). 



This is the first time I draw 2 fanarts for the same fanfiction.  
But I could not help myself. (^_^')  
This love scene in the chapel is so sensual and mysterious.  
It is an opportunity to draw all the background.  
This former altar on which Charles lies , where he becomes an object of desire for Erik.  
In this beautifull scene, he is naked on the cold and sacred stone and Erik comes to him and made love to him.  
Here it is the scene that follows. The windows let only filter the light of the moon , so I darkened the drawing with many small strokes. The two lovers have slid down the altar. Both exhausted, Charles is draped over Erik who traces the line of his back with his fingers. This is a very sweet moment , sated with pleasure, calm after the storm of desires.  
I love this story, Waitfornight is an artist !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150823082110420073.jpg.html)


End file.
